1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved supporting configuration of a display part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus refers to a TV, a monitor, etc. The display apparatus comprises a display part to display an image thereon and a base part to support the display part.
The display part employs a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP) to display the image thereon.
The base part is stably seated on an installing surface such as a table to support the display part.
Recently, the display part provided in the display apparatus has become large-sized to satisfy the need of customers. Various researches are being conducted to support the large-sized display part more safely and easily.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional display apparatus 101.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display apparatus 101 comprises a display part 110 to display an image thereon and a base part 170 to support the display part 110.
The display part 110 comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel (not shown) to display the image thereon, a front cover 120 which is provided in front of the LCD panel, and a tear cover 130 which is provided behind the LCD panel. A pair of supporter accommodators 140 are provided on a lower part of the rear cover 130 to accommodate a supporter 190 which is disposed on a upper part of the base part 170 (to be described later).
The base parts 170 are provided as a pair to support the display part 110. The bases parts 170 comprise bases 180 which are installed on an installing surface such as a table, and the supporters 190 which stand in a upper surface of the bases 180.
In the conventional display apparatus 101, the base part 170 can support the display part 110 as the supporters 190 provided in the pair of base parts 170 are inserted and coupled to the supporter accommodators 140 provided in a lower part of the display part 110.
However, when the base parts 170 are separated from the display part 110, the base parts 170 should be additionally packed with the conventional display apparatus 101. Further, users should couple the base parts 170 and the display part 110 by themselves, thereby causing an inconvenience. Also, if the base parts 170 are packed while being coupled to the display part 110, a packaging volume increases.